Assassins
by Mitrioselove
Summary: It is hard to remember when there is nothing to forget... This is the sequel to Sweet Treats... And the start of something you never expected... Mature for context... Sex.. Murder and so much more...
1. Chapter 1

_**Assassins**___

Wake up. Train. Eat. Sleep. Repeat. Never ever ask questions and always do what you're told. Look straight ahead but yet notice everything and everyone around you. It's your job, no your duty to be the best of the best. Nothing but perfection is excepted. If you do not exceed perfection you will be severely punished. Forget who you are, who you were you are now one of us.

The day we entered the program was the day we lost ourselves. There was no such thing as individuals, personalities, or even memories. Walking into the facility was like being reborn. Nothing else matters but what is going to happen next. You give up everything in order for others to gain it all.

You never truly know what is being gained, but you know that you are to never fail. You are silent and deadly. Strong and lethal. You are feared. You are no where but yet everywhere. You might as well be nothing, the wind you feel on a cool fall night has more meaning more feeling than you will ever have.

Training. You are taught the best from the very best. You never complain, and when you're feeling tired you make yourself not tired. You're body will be worked until the point of total exhaustion, when you're head hits the pillow at the end of the day you will be numb, empty a useless shell.

Your job is your life. Nothing else matters but your next mission, your next hit. You will live for these missions, they will be like a drug you will not survive without one. You don't question why this mission needs to be done you will just do it. You do it because you have to, because you want to.

The past is gone, your present is all you have, and your future is never to be known.

Welcome to the life of the assassins.

_**This my dears is the what is to come after Sweet Treats... I hope you all are ready for what is to come... After all you have no choice...ASSASSINS ARE COMING FOR YOU AND THEY NEVER, I MEAN NEVER FAIL...**_


	2. Real Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Five years later

Rose POV

I use to hate waking up in the mornings. I slept like the dead, I could have slept through World War III and never noticed. No one dared to come near me until well past noon. I use to wake up late and hang out late. Cocaine was my best friend and I was married to my friend Jack Daniels. I was going no where fast and I was completely content with it. I was a waste of space, draining the earth of precious oxygen. Until they found me. I don't remember how they found me but they did. Actually I could not remember much of anything lately. It felt like my mind was blocking out so much, but I never seemed to care. From that small glimpse I knew I did not need to know more. I was a different person now, and nothing was going to change that.

That is truly all I remember about the old me. I don't know if they cleared my mind or not, but I seriously did not want to know more. Its not like any of it would matter, I was content with where I was in life. I was content with being alone. I had no longing to know if I had family or friends. To know if I loved, ugh, or cared about anyone. I knew nothing about my past but that small bit of information. It's what kept me going what reminded me that I was better off where I was now. I did know I had changed my appearance though, I remembered long dark hair, and a fresh natural looking face. I now dyed my hair different colors, and had gotten myself a nose and lip piercing. Though the look did nothing to change the fact that I still looked good. No one understood why I changed my appearance so much, something deep down told me I was just trying to figure out who I really was.

My name was Rosemarie Hathaway, but they call me Mackle. I have no idea what the name is for, but I am sure it is so they can track me, that and the roman numeral 2 tattooed on my neck. I don't know how they found me, or even why they came. But I'm glad they did. Actually I don't think glad is the word. I'd have to feel something in order for that to be true. I found tranquility in the numbness I felt, in the lack of emotions. I was perfect at my job and that's all that mattered, to me and to them. When given a job, I planned and then executed my plan to perfection, pun intended. I aimed to be the best, to get the job done on the first attempt. My job was everything to me, and I cared not to make anything else part of it.

Everyone knew me yet no one had any idea who I was. I was one of their most deadliest weapons, so my identity was only known by very few. I knew even fewer were like me. I had heard rumors that to be precise there was the deadly four. I didn't know their names, where they were from or even if this was true. I was kept in the dark about everything and anything but I liked it better that way. Though as I looked at my tattoo I knew the 4 were alive and well, something in my gut told me that this number 2 on me made me one of them. The less you knew the better though, especially when it came to the society. I never asked questions about anything. I tried and figured out stuff on my own if I had to, asking questions was also a weakness. I knew everything there was to know about everything needed and they liked that I never went to them for it.

I knew about deadly politicians. Mob bosses and prisoners. I knew who was bad and who was good. I knew how to shoot a gun or kill you with one single hand. The trainings taught you the skills but you had to teach yourself the rest. I learned to always be ahead know what's around me, even what was hidden. I trusted no one but my superiors and even then we had been told to not truly trust them either. I gave nothing to no one, and expected the same in return. Trust no one, fear none. It was what I lived by.

They had made sure we could not reproduce either. We were all sterile, though I never understood why they would have to worry. In a world like the one I lived it seemed ridiculous that I would want a child. Not that I could have one you would be having to have sex in order for that to happen. And I never and I mean never let anyone in. It was in the rule book, I fuck you not there was a legit book full of rules, laws and our regulations. Number one being to never ask questions. Two being do what you're told. They had no need to give me the book though, I followed the rules, not because I wanted to but because the rules made sense. I would have followed them even if they had not given them to me. You had to live your life a certain way as an assassin, the objective of this game was simply to never get caught.

Right now I was getting myself ready for my next job. Though I preferred to call them targets, that's all that they were. And I never missed my target. I had been tracking this idiot for two days now. Getting to know his habits, his schedule and even his fuck buddies. I had no idea why I was killing him, but the reason didn't matter. They wanted him dead. It didn't seem like he deserved to live anyways not from what I had found. I had at least gotten the pleasure to leave the States again. I was an America, and though I loved the beloved USA I loved going to other countries to kill. There was something about watching them in their cultures that made it even better. Though I must admit these damn Irish accents weren't really doing it for me. I could barely understand the guy at the corner store, that I bought my food from. He sounded like a fairy to me, but I suppose that is just my opinion.

My targets name was Jesse Zelkos. Although he wasn't bad on the eyes he would kill all your other senses with his scumness. He was cocky and arrogant and was use to getting everything he wanted. Since I had been watching him no one ever dared tell him no. I saw some poor stupid woman try and let me tell you it did not end well for her. I suppose she shouldn't have been so willing for him to take her home. Not that I'm saying rape or abuse of someone defenseless is condoned but I wasn't here to do anything but my job. Distractions were not excepted. They could get you killed or worse caught. Jesse was a sly little Irish man though, he had many fooled into thinking he was a no one, but in reality he ran the drug ring here in Ireland, he was also doing a sloppy job of it. He was becoming a nuisance and that was why I was here.

I slowly made my way down the street towards the club I knew he would be hanging out at. He had been waiting for some deal to come through and now was celebrating his victory. Too bad his night would end shortly, especially if I had anything to do with it. I walked into the place trying to blend into the shadows. There was only one person I wanted to notice me, and I knew this dress would probably cause me some unwanted attention. The barely there dress clung to me like a second skin. I wore a silky blond wigs and some piercing blue contacts. Rule number 3 never let anyone know what you really look like.

Number 3 is actually one of the stupidest rules though. Because no one would know who we were even if we didn't play dress up. We had been so isolated from the world that people rarely paid any attention to us. I also knew that our records did not exist. Former names completely wiped out of systems, pictures destroyed. They did everything to make it look like our former selves never existed. I didn't know if I should be reassured by that action or terrified that if and when we died we it would be like nothing ever was true.

Jesse made his move to go to the bar alone and I knew that was my signal. I slowly made my way to him and took the stool next to him. I purposely wore a strong lavender perfume that I knew would cause him to look my way, and look he did. Well it was more like gawking, I wanted to snap his neck then and there, but instead looked over and gave a huge man-eating smile. The moment I locked eyes with him I knew he was mine. I was cocky enough to know I looked good. I had a killer figure, slim and slender, but I had natural curves. My ass was plump and my c-cup was a far cry from being flat. I had long learned that men loved to look at me. And I took advantage of this to get the job done.

I spent the next 30 minutes talking to Jesse and soon found out the only thing he knew what to talk about was himself. I nodded along, smiling and laughing at the appropriate times. He all too soon was inviting me over to his place, unknowing of his impending doom. His first mistake had been trusting me. He was going to bring me to his secluded home. One far away from the hustle and bustle of the city. One without guards, without cameras, without anything that would help them catch me. He drove 10 miles over the speed limit all to eager to have me in his clutches.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this. I never understood the need to want to have sex, yes it was natural, yes I had heard it was pleasurable. But I never had felt a pull to anyone in order to actually do it. Sex was too intimate, bringing people too close and that closeness could bring down your guard, one I had been taught to never let down. Sex, love, and lust were all things I had never felt and I never wanted to. It all seemed like a complete waste of time.

Jesse started down the winding road that let to his secluded cabin. And he was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. I kept slapping his hands away but the closer we got the cabin the more persistent he grow. If I was anyone else he would have used his manly strength to get what he wanted but he had something else coming and it wasn't going to be his manhood.

"Why don't you start this off and put your pretty little hand down my pants." He looked over at me with almost puppy like eyes and I couldn't help the laugh that left me lips.

"Simmer down now doggy... You'll get what's coming to you soon enough." He smirked at my response never thinking what was coming was his death.

He pressed down harder on the gas petal and the car sped up drastically. If only he knew he was driving to his death faster. Men were so easy to dispose of, always so eager for a piece of ass. They started thinking with the wrong head, and that one always landed them in trouble. Yet time and time again I had witnessed it. Jumping in head first without looking where they would land. Sucks for them, works amazingly for me.

Soon enough we were pulling into a dark drive way and Jesse was out if the car in a flash. He didn't even open the door for me expecting me to follow him. Manners were something he didn't seem to possess. Maybe I would have to give him a lesson before I took him out. Being educated before you died made it seem like your life was worth something. Or we'll I thought so, yes Jesse was going to get a lesson on manners from me. I had to stifle the excited shudder that courses through my body. I always got this when I was close to a kill. It was like my body ached for it, and soon enough I would feed that hunger.

I loved me a good kill. Most would think it's sick to want to, no need to see the life drain out of someone else, but I lived for it. I lived off the high I got from a kill. And I could slowly feel my body floating to that bliss as I planned what I was going to do to Jesse. As I walked through the door I flung myself at him, he attacked my lips , and he was distracted I pulled out my knife I had hidden in my weapon holder on my thigh. I plunged it into his stomach and pulled back to watch the shock take him over. I kicked him to his knees and he held his stomach.

"Have you been a bad boy Jesse?" I used my seductive voice and I caressed his face with the knife wiping his blood on his cheek.

"What the fuck are you doing?" His voice still held its normal cockiness, I was about to make that go away. With a small flick of my wrist I made a huge gash from his temple to his lips. He flinched back as I started to laugh.

"Take off your clothes!" He stared at me wide eyed and started to say no but I stopped him. I leaned forward and stuck my fingers in his stomach knife wound and he screamed. "Now now Mr Zelko you were so eager to take your clothes off before. And I'm just dying to see what you have to offer." I pushed harder on the wound. "Take. Your. Clothes. Off. NOW!"

I pulled my fingers back and Jesses stumbled to stand up and start to undress. His eyes never left mine and I smiled when I could see pure fear in them. The fear I fed off of, it fueled me to see more. He was finally down to his boxers, and suddenly seemed to want to hold his ground. Too bad this was going to go down my way. I lunged forward and punched his nose while my knee shot up and into his pathetic excuse of a penis.

"I said take your clothes off." I grabbed his now broken nose between two fingers and pulled him towards me. "Take them off kneel and face the fireplace. Now!"

A mere 5 seconds later he was exactly how I wanted him. I laughed when his boxers hit the ground and I saw his little tiny friend. Just more proof that his cockiness was just to make up for what he lacked. I could see his body visibly shaking with fear and I couldn't help but sniff the air, it was like I could smell it in the air. And my body craved the kill, and it needed it now. I placed the gun on the back of his head and cocked it.

"Now Mr Zelkos it's time for a lesson in manners repeat after me. I'm sorry." He didn't repeat so I hit his head with the gun.

"I...I..I'm soooo...ry." This was even better than I thought he was sobbing.

"Aw good boy." I patted his head like the good dog he had been. "Now repeat again. I'm sorry for being a pig. Thank you for such a lovely evening." Now he was sobbing uncontrollably. My smile widening. I hit him again.

"Sooo...rrrrrrr...y... I...I...pig... Thhhhhank you." I stopped him before he said anymore this was just ridiculous. He was crying like a baby. Never once putting up a fight. I almost felt like this was too easy, it was wrong. This man was nothing but a small worthless child.

"Any last words?" I secretly longed for this moment it would show if the person was a true pussy or actually brave. But I knew he would be anything but brave. He was going to cry til his last breath. And I knew with this he would ask me to not do it.

"Don't do this." Figures this bastard would be a pussy. I pulled the trigger and watched as his body slowly hit the ground. Blood splattered on my face but I couldn't move. My body shuddered and I felt a surge of pleasure. Killing had to be better than an orgasm. I had never had one but nothing, nothing could ever beat this feeling.

I took in the scene one more time and walked out the door never looking back. No one would find the killer. My prints didn't exist and as soon as they entered them into the system the society would delete them. I was nothing, a nobody. I got into his car and drove off. I had a plane to catch and a new mission already set up. This was just the beginning. Something big was building up, and I was going to bring it all down. I smiled at myself, things couldn't get better than this.

**_I know this all may start out being all confusing.. SO here are a few things you should know, if you haven't figured it out yet... Rose, Dimitri, Christian, and Adrian are not going to remember who they are, or well who they use to be. They are not going to know that they knew each other before. Little by little things will come together. But you do know that Victor took them. SO with that being said it is clear that they will not be the friends/lovers they use to be... At least not yet... This story is set 5 years in the future so you do not know what happened to the baby. You do not know what happened after they were taken. But I promise everything will eventually come to light. It will just take some time. A lot of things need to happen before everything is figured out... Just sit back and enjoy the ride... So anyways.. What did you think? What do you think of Rose being an assassin? And what about what she thinks her past use to be? And even though she is not the same Rose how badass is she? Let me know what you think? And also to those who are complaining about me breaking Romitri up I never said I was... This is labeled with everyone because this story will be told with different POVs... IT will take all of them to solve what happened to them... _**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christian POV.

This mother fucker was really starting to piss me off. I mean seriously I know I'm torturing him with a blow torch, but does he really think running into a closet full of clothes is the best place to go to. Come on I can light that closet up in a matter of seconds. I cannot help the evil cackle that leaves my lips. This is going to be so much fun. There was something about making them squirm that just fueled my fire, ha pun intended. This fool was just making this all easier for me. I had to admit I rather liked it when they put up a fight. A challenge would have been nice, but instead he had been a coward. He had begged and begged and had long ago given me all the information I would need. But the job called for his death and that was exactly what I was going to do.

"The roof, the roof, the is on fire." I started walking towards the closet and I heard him whimper.

Oh geez this thing had the courage to call himself a man. My taunting was apparently unbearable for him because he made a fatal mistake, he ran out of the closet. I cackled once again and fake lunged at him. He cowarded in the corner and was trying to push himself in more so into it. His eyes wide with fear, his brow full of sweat, and the small burn marks all over his body were starting to blister, the man looked like a damn clown. A begging, lying, loser of a coward of a fucking clown. This wasn't even as fun as it should have been, his crying was making me sick.

"Pppppppp...llleeee..." I cut him off as I turned my blow torch back on. If possible his eyes went wider. I could see the fire reflecting in his eyes. He feared the fire as he should, fire was amazing.

"Pppppp." I mocked him and brought the torch closer to his face.

His eyes widened as the flame got closer to his flesh. This was it, my favorite part. Call me sick, call me whatever but this smell of burning flesh was what I lived for. I had control. I was torturing him, I was the one calling the shots. I never believed in god, but at that moment I felt more like a god than I ever did. I was now taking his life into my own hands and doing as I pleased with it, and nothing was going to stop me. This was what I lived for right here.

"Robert now I need you to be quiet. The neighbors might hear." He whimpered again, the torture had just began and I could not afford anyone calling the cops.

He lived in a decent neighborhood. One of those cookie cutter ones, where all the homes look the same, the American dream type. It was all just a bunch of bullshit of you asked me. It seemed like it was all a cover to hide what was really underneath. If you thought I was cruel, you did not want to know what everyone else in this world was like. I mean I had no real idea what Robert had done, but Victor wanted him dead, and I would never deny my uncle anything.

I started by burning his hair. It was always fun to watch them freak out. Because it wasn't actually hurting them. But the smell made them freak out. It was also funny to see them little by little go bald. I ran my hand through my thick black locks teasing him, making him know he no longer had his. In his typical fearful style he whimpered, but did nothing to fight me off. Again letting me know how much of a loser he was.

I next did his hands and had to gag him in order to muffle his screams. I took one of his own ties making sure it was tight, making sure it hurt. The hands always sent them into a frenzy, the thought of not being able to use your hands was scary. We got accustom to them, without them we were seemingly useless in this world. Little did he know that it matter not if he lost his hands or not, he would never use any part of himself ever again, not when I was done with him. After having even more fun I decided this was enough. The damn bastard was not going to be able to move after what I just did, so I took this time to finish the job up. This was my favorite part.

I walked out to the garage and grab the two canisters of gasoline. I actually enjoyed the smell, well whatever enjoyment may be. A sick pleasure I suppose. I started splashing everything I could with it, and at last made it back to Robert. I drenched him in the stuff. He was again whimpering trying to hide his hands and body from me. I did not care about him now, this was all going to go away soon, so I walked away. This was it, the final act, and really the best part. I had always been one for being dramatic. At least that was what Rose always said to me. Damn woman was a pain in my ass though.

As I walked out the front door I lit one solo match and tossed it inside. I did this everywhere I killed someone. Most said it was over kill, but I thought it was perfection. I wanted to see the flames take over, I wanted to see the control they had. The place was ablaze in a matter of seconds. And once again my fire did not disappoint, it looked wonderful in contrast to this pathetic neighborhood. Maybe everyone should follow suit and burn down there stupid houses as well, they all fucking sucked anyways. You would think they would at least try to be original.

I inhaled the smoke and never coughed, the smell was oddly refreshing to me, it was a smell I welcomed. I loved fire. All the destruction it brought. I had no true feeling but when I had fire around I was sure I knew what love was. I loved fire, I loved how much damage it could cause, I loved how it burned and hurt. Although it never hurt me. I had control of it. I took charge. Fire and I had made a bond, it would help me and in the end I would let it rein free.

"We don't need no water let the motherfucker burn, burn fucker burn." I sang the last part and went to my car just as a huge explosion came from the house. I was a mile away from the house before anyone stepped out of their homes. No one was ever going to catch me. Even if they found finger prints, which they wouldn't, I was a nameless soul. My whole life and existence wiped away. The thought was satisfying though, it was amazing to know I could do this and no one would ever catch me, just like the fire my job gave me control, my job made me feel alive.

The explosion oddly enough brought up the very little memory I had of my family. I remember being young, very young, maybe 7 or 8 years old. I remember the man, his face forever embedded in my mind. He burst in yelling and screaming at my parents. Making them leave me in my bedroom alone. I heard noise, covering my ears because I was so scared. I remember wanting to close my eyes but they would not shut. I heard my mother whimper and that caused me to get up. I had to go see her had to save her. I remember nothing more of my parents. I remember the word traitors, and worthless being thrown around. But I have no idea what happened to them. I can only imagine my memory of fire in my head, after all that. I remember coughing and choking on the smoke that surrounded me. Somehow I made it outside. Somehow I survived but I don't know how or why. I do remember standing out in the grass watching my childhood house burn though. I had been mesmerized, the flames danced in front of me, and I only moved when a firefighter carried me away.

Ever since fire has actually been a comfort to me. It makes me feel powerful to think I can control it, have it work with me. Its hard to say if what happened to me was the best thing to happen. But I do not think it was the worse. I'm content in my life, in this cycle. I wake up, eat, kill, sleep and repeat. Yes, I could live my life another way, but what fun would that be. The killing part had to be my favorite.

But lately something had been telling me something was off. Something was wrong. My hand immediately went to the tattoo on my neck. Roman numeral 3 was on there. Telling me what I was. Where I stood in all of this. I was just a number, I was nothing. I had never questioned my training, my job. That was until the Russian started putting ideas in my head.

Our number 1 was nothing but a badass. After all he was number one for a reason. I just was thinking that lately he was going a little crazy. He had called the other day stating he had tongued his medications. I had called him out stating we were not suppose to do that but his answer had me shutting up in a matter of seconds.

"Why do we take them? What do they do?" I could remember his words clearly, because ever since they had me asking the same questions.

Unlike him though I was not going to stop taking them. I had no reason to question why I was here. But I would be lying if his words had not planted a seed of doubt in me. I shook my head and chuckled slightly at myself. The Russian was crazy. He was doing this because he liked being in control. And having someone force feed him pills had clearly made him feel out of control.

My phone beeped and I looked down to see a message from number 3. Again he was asking about Rose. I sighed as I sent him a message, again, for the fourth time telling him I had no idea where she was. It seemed like no one knew where she was. We were suppose to be a team, but Rose had decided to do something on her own.

I needed to stop thinking so much, it was not good for me. I just did my job and returned back to the mansion. No need to ask questions. It was in my training to do as told, and I needed to continue to do so. I knew my compliance is what kept me alive. And I liked being alive no mater the price.

Damn that fucking Russian for opening up the doors of my mind. And damn fucking Adrian for always looking for Rose. I had better things to worry about, not like I was worrying. Nothing a little ignoring could not do for me.

Plus I had a kill on the way home, it was bound to be a good one too. The guy worked at an oil refinery. Yes, that was going to be a lot of fun.

_**Well, I know Christian**'****__s POV was a little more graphic. But this is rated M for a reason. So what did you think? Like his use of fire? And it seems they all know each other now, but what has happened? And that memory he has, could it be real? Side note, I just want you all to know there is a lot more to come. I never said this was not Romitri. I never said Tasha got the baby, or Dimitri. And I never said they would start fucking everyone and everything. I keep my pairings as they are in the books. Please stop worrying! Also I am writing this because I aim to be different. I could just write a story everyone else has, but what would be the fun in that? Thank you all again for the support and I hope you still wanna stay with me in this adventure!_


	4. Chapter 3

Adrian's POV

I honestly don't care about much. You have to understand though that it has nothing to do with the training I have received. It has nothing to do with my past, though I cannot remember any of it. It has more to do with the fact that I really do not give a fuck. No matter what anyone else has to say about it. I just do not care.

It may also be possible that out of the four of us, I am the most fucked up one. Because my way of killing seemed just a tad bit more personal than the others. Not that it matter, we did whatever we had to in order to make our kills. And as sick as what I was doing was, I enjoyed it way too much to stop.

There was something about feeling like a god that just appealed to me. Christian knew what I felt. He was a crazy bastard with fire, but it was the control that came from it. It was knowing that at least one thing in your life you had a say in. We could all pick how we killed. Mine was just a little more psychotic than the others.

Rose played with her food. She would tease them, and reel them in. Then without them ever seeing it she turned on them. Gave them a lesson and always shot them in the back of the head. Christian tortured. He in a way worshipped his fire, giving people fear of something so strong. I could relate to that. The Russian well I was not too sure what he did. He kept to himself a lot. But I knew there was someone sick deep down inside. He took liked playing with his food but in a different way.

And then there was me. I did not like getting my hands dirty per say. No I would much rather sit back and watch. I may have done my training, but I never liked doing things myself. I got a sick pleasure from watching people harm themselves. I would sit back and make them do something they never thought of doing, I gave them courage.

"Are you done yet?" I was leaning against a way getting quite bored. I looked up from inspecting my nails into the eyes of my target.

Her eyes brimmed with tears, tears I wanted so badly to smack out of her eyes. But as usual I was not going to touch her, in order to do what I was going to do I never touched them. There was no need when they all did it to themselves. It amazed me how weak human beings were. Fear could really make people do some crazy and stupid things.

If the situation were different I would not mind banging the fuck out of her. Abby Badacia was a rather sexy as hell women. She was a bit on the thinner side, but her full perky breasts did make up for it. And as sick as it may sound her fearful eyes looking up at me from the note I was forcing her to write, was doing things to me.

"Yes-sss." She pushed the note across the desk I had her sitting at and I snatched up before she could do anything about it.

As always the letter was perfection. Stereotypical, but still it worked. I knew it did not matter if I killed her physically like the others did, I knew I could get away with it. This was so much better. Her note was just as sappy as all the others. Her saying she was sorry. Her saying she just could not take the pain of it all. God could no one come up with something original.

"Well, seeing as you have been a good girl I will let you choose your fate sweetheart." A smirk came across my lips. I knew what she would pick everyone wanted the easy way out.

"W-hhat?" Her eyes widened as I took a rope out of my bag. Along with that came a gun, and a razor blade.

"You think I made you right that note so I could kill you." My laughter filled the room, though it held no emotions. She couldn't be that stupid, from everything I had gathered she was a pretty smart woman.

"No sweetheart you wrote a suicide note, now you have to follow through." A whimper left her lips as she stood up. Fear again shining through, but also a little bit of courage.

"I'm not killing myself. You'll have to kill me." I shook my head, she did have some courage to her. I liked it, a lot. But she was going to have to use it for something else.

"Abby baby, I would do it yourself before things get really bad." I was starting to get a little pissed off, but as usual was more than willing to play with my food. She knew what I had threatened her with. Her family meant a lot to her, and it was better to be dead than to have your entire family dead.

Her eyes dropped down to the three items I had put on her desk. Her knees gave way and she landed back on the chair she had been sitting at before. A number of emotions passed through her eyes. I studied her closely until I saw the one I had been waiting for. Defeat.

"I'll take the gun." I smiled at her nodding my head as I pushed the gun closer to her.

"Good girl. The temple works the quickest." Her hands trembled but she grabbed the gun, staring at it in awe.

Who ever said suicide made someone weak was wrong. To be able to kill yourself took courage. I sometimes thought what it would be like to put a gun to my head, to pull the trigger. I had put the gun to my head on numerous of occasions. Thoughts filling my mind about how worthless I was. How I should make it easier on myself and everyone else to be gone.

Every time though, someone had stopped me. The problem was that someone had been gone for quite some time. I shook my head needing to come back to the place I was at now. I needed Abby to finish the job so I could leave and go back home. Maybe she would be there this time. I could only hope.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Abby's soft voice came to my ears, a little more confident as her eyes bore into mine.

"You pissed someone off Abby. Just try and think." Her eyes widened and she started sobbing.

"You don't even know what you are doing. All of you." I was about to ask her what the fuck she was talking about but she grew bold.

Her hand quickly held the gun to her temple and with one small flick of her finger the gun went off. I stared at her as her body crumpled to the ground. What had she meant? What I did was my job. I was convinced that uncle would never lie to us. We killed these people because they deserved it, every single one of them did.

But then again why did we not remember anything. It was for the best. I repeated it a few times, taking into consideration how uncle Vic had said he did this to save us. How the world needed us to make it a better place. I was almost convince until fucking Dimitri's words came crashing into me. "Why make us forget? What could have been so important that he needed us to forget who we were?" It was the seed of doubt that had been planted into Christian and I's head. Rose had simply punched him and disappeared, but we the three of us had started to question things. Even if it was not out loud.

Once again shaking my head I turned around and left Abby's pretty apartment. I tried not to take anything in, I did not need to know her as a person. She was dead and that was all that mattered. As soon as I was in the car I pulled out my cell hoping to see a missed call or text from her. I let out a scream as once again there was nothing from her.

It was all the Russians fault. God everything was just such a mess. I was not sure if I considered Rose a friend but she was always there for me. She was always fixing all the messes I got myself into. I may have been one of the top four, but I was here because of her help. Yes, I would have to give number 1 some credit, but it was always Rose.

I sighed loudly and started the car. There was something about Rose that had always caught my attention. I did not want to be with her like most men did, no. I wanted to talk to her. Hear everything she had to say. She had a pretty messed up mind, but it was something I could related to.

Glancing up at the rear view mirror I caught a glimpse of the tattoo on my neck. Roman numeral four. I had no idea how I was picked. Well, yes I did. The other three had done everything they could to make sure I was part of the group. From the very beginning without even noticing, we had formed a connection. Not that anyone of them would admit to it.

But that connection had been broken as we got to know each other more. Each of us questioning things, each of us picking sides. I had no idea how things got like this. We had been fine for about four years, well as fine as we could be. I smiled thinking back to our training. Thinking back to how much we use to hate each other. How much Rose had hated us all.

Things had changed, walls had been broken. But somehow we had all ended up exactly where we had started. We were all alone. Left with our own thought about what had happened. If it really matter. Should I be caring that my past was blank. I laughed at myself again.

It it not matter. This was my life now and there was nothing to do about it. Uncle had been right, my past did not matter. None of it did. I was going to stop listening to Dimitri. The damn fucking Russian was crazy. That was it, he was insane, I mean he had to be in order to be our number one.

I was done for a while though. Uncle Victor was insisting we all head home. Or well to his home. I think he was sick and tired of us always doing jobs on our own. He always claimed we were a group of four so we would work together. The best of the best, doing things no one could ever dream of. Something told me he was going to get us all together again and put us in our rightful places. I shivered at the thought.

Puppets. We all were his little puppets though none of us would say it to his face. He did what he wanted with us, and we listened without ever questioning it. Though that part was in the training. We did what we did because it had to be done. Someone got further up the ladder because we listened, killed, and got away with it. And like always the words of my instructors rang through my head, I did not matter they did.

With one last glance at the apartment complex I drove off just as two cop cars pulled in. Maybe going to Uncle Victors would help me clear my mind some. Hopefully everyone would actually make it this time. And again things would start to make sense. I could only hope.

**_I know this is all very confusing but I am slowly cluing you all in. I know sometimes it will be hard to catch on but I swear little by little things will become clearer. Remember this story starts off 5 years after they were taken in Sweet Treats. SO there is a lot for you guys to find out and figure out. There is no news on the baby, and sorry but it may be a while until you find out. Again I state this is 5 years from when it all happened and they really do not remember their past!_**

**_On that note what did you think? What do you think of his killing technique? I know its kind of sick, but it goes with keeping him to character. I am trying to keep Adrian like the book with the darkness, but we will see if I can do it well. What do you think of the information he gave on Rose and Dimitri? What do you think happened. Are you ready for the next chapter? Can you guess whose POV it will be from?_**


	5. Chapter 4

Dimitri's POV

"SHUT UP!" My voice bounced off the alley walls, but I knew there was no one around to hear me. I had made sure of that when I choose the location. If anything I was prepared.

Vladamir Voda was a man of about 36 years of age. I had watched him for about 24 hours before I knew he was a crazy bat of a man. I always made sure to stake out my prey. Watch them in their own environment, know their routines. I would make them know they were being followed, though making sure they never saw me. Like my training taught me, I was no where and everywhere at once. It was actually quite humorous with this man seeing as he was already partly insane.

I had spent the last hour leading him to this very alley. In his panicked state he ran further into the ghettos of a city in New York called Queens. No one questioned the bad that happened around here, it was why it was so perfect. No matter how loud I got, or even if I used my gun, no one would come out to see what was happening.

Not that it mattered I would be long gone before anyone could figure out what had happened to this poor crazy man, to Vlad. This man had no chance of surviving. I had this overwhelming urge to do my normal ritual, but I was short on time. Normally I would chase them around, making them think they had gotten away. After cornering them, the teasing would come. Striking out with a knife, barely missing them.

Soon though my favorite part would come. The kill. The part where I would take my knife swiftly stabbing them in the heart and watching them die. There was something so mystical about killing someone this way. The human body can survive with a damaged brain, it can go on with only some of its organs. But the heart, oh no the heart was something major. Maybe it was just the fact that I liked the way they looked. There was nothing like a good ole heart stabbing.

"P-ppplease I just want to go home." Vlads eyes met mine, and I almost for a second thought I should let him go.

"Sorry Vlad, no can do." I started pacing in front of him once again causing him to whimper and move further away from me, not that he could, he was pressed hard against a brick wall.

"I have a job to do. I cannot just let you leave, I mean what kind of assassin would that make me." I turned to him all while bringing the knife up. I was really going to have to invest in a better one though, this one was getting a little old. I smiled thinking of the one I was certain to get myself soon.

Before he could talk, think, or even fucking breath I lunged forward. My knife skillfully slipping between his ribs and up into the heart. It was almost as if I had been doing this my entire life. Pulling my knife out now I could watch his life slither away from him. And where once it brought me some type of joy, now I felt an almost emptiness.

Without another glance to the man, I walked away. I had a train to catch soon, and I was already running late. That and I did not need anyone else thinking I was up to something. It had been a pain in itself to get to where I was, but I knew there was a lot more I was going to have to do. Answers were not going to just fall on my lap. No, I was going to have to do some serious digging.

See the thing with me is that I like to ask questions. I know better than to ask them to the people around me. I know better than to make myself a target. No, I ask these questions to myself. I cannot help but want to know why I am here, why I am doing this. I work for a man that commands me to kill but does not tell me why I am doing it. Don't get me wrong I like doing what I do, I like the stalking, the tracking, and the killing. What I do not like is someone telling me that I have no choice but to do this.

Another thing about me is that I really do not like being told what to do. Don't get me wrong I still do it, but lately I cannot help but want to know more. I want to know why I have to take a stack of pills every few months. I want to know what they do, and why it is so important that I not miss a dose.

It is strange that I went almost four years without these thoughts crossing my mind. I had been content, living the life that had been handed to me. My past was almost all blank to me, only one thing flickered inside of me that fueled my need to know. My memory was hazy, almost like it had been blurred from me. All I could recall was a woman's swollen belly and dark brown almost black hair. No my mind was hiding something from me and I needed to know.

I wanted to know more about who I use to be. They tell me I was some type of drug dealer. A man that hurt and ruined the lives of people. But why was it then that I did not remember. And who was that woman? Had I been married? Had children? Why not let me see how bad my life use to be. Because I would certainly pick a better life for myself if that was the case.

I am smart enough though to not mention any of this to anyone else. At least not anyone else that would rat me out. Though something tells me it is only a matter of time before fucking Rose comes around and tries to get me in trouble. That woman is nothing but a pain. God, she is a pain in my ass, but I cannot help but smile as I think about her.

The train doors opening bring me back to my surroundings. I sit in the first seat and take a look around. A woman with her child. An old man reading a book. All seeming to be normal, to have a life of their own. All people that could lose their lives in a matter of seconds. How could Rose not see that something is wrong.

Rose has tried to hide the way I make her feel, from me. But I know, I have always known. It is almost like there is a magnetic pull between the two of us. I can still remember the first time I met her, the first time I laid eyes on her. It was as if I had seen her before, as if something in my chest was telling me I needed to be with her.

The dark hair woman would cross my mind a lot when I was around her. And only when she was around would I feel any kind of weakness seeping into me. I knew she felt it to, the problem was someone else noticed too. That was when another pill was added into the mix. For a long time I had been able to stay away from her, but it almost seemed impossible lately. I believe that is why she left.

So you can see how training was an ordeal for the two of us. The beginning of our relationship had been hard, and deadly. Though eventually we had given. Things happened, though she will never admit to them. Not now at least. I had thought I had made a dent in that black ice around her heart but I had been wrong. All it took was me opening my big mouth. But Rose could only hide from me for so long.

I knew that now Victor wanted all of us to come home. He was angry that we were not working together, he was pissed that we had all gone our separate ways. And there was no more avoiding going to this meeting he was holding. A year had gone by, a year since Rose freaked out on me.

I was happy she had been able to keep her mouth shut. Coming home and not talking would be another thing. I believe she was fed up with only being number two. But that had been her own fault. I pissed her off nonetheless and she had left me with nothing but a bruise to remember her by.

She did not like my questions, she feared that we would get caught. I knew how afraid she was because I felt the same way too. If anyone where to hear us asking questions, trying to do something we were not suppose to, we would be disposed of in a matter of seconds. We all had little to no feelings, but in the end none of us wanted to die.

Lately things had been changing though. I was not the only one starting to feel things, starting to question what the purpose of all of this was. Adrain and Christian would not straight out agree with me, but they no longer disagreed. I was no longer afraid to say something to them. To plant my seed of doubt in them. If anything Christian was the one who would cave first.

Adrian was another story though. He had this odd connection with Rose, and if she told him to do something he would jump in without thought. He did not completely shun me, but he did blame me for her leaving us. We had all been so close before. I knew I messed it all up, but it was hard not to.

"Ah Dimitri my boy so nice to see you." Uncle Victor came forward his hand extended. One I shook without thought.

The man had me questioning thing, but he had been nothing but hospitable to me and the others. These meetings and weekly dinners had been a common occurance. We had met here at his home every Sunday to feast and interact. It was not something many were granted. But it was not hidden that we were his special four.

There had been talks at one point that we were suppose to be five. Victor would say nothing of it, claiming it had simply not worked. That no one else had deemed themselves worth of our little group. I had a hard time believing that, but once again never voiced my doubts.

"Always a pleasure uncle." He smiled at me ushering me into the lounge.

My eyes immediately caught hers. Rose had actually come. I could not help but shake my head at her look. To start off she wore some high top jeans with a cropped off black shirt, showing off her curvy, yet fit figure. Heels that made her almost half a foot taller. But it was that hair that had me smiling.

She naturally had the most gorgeous hair known to man. Dark brown, and it had once been down to her waist. I knew she cut it off and colored it because I had once told her of my liking of it. But now she wore it shorter, though not as short as it had been that last time I had seen her. It touched her shoulders, and looked wonderful there, making her neck look longer, softer. The kicker was that her hair was bright fucking pink.

Her gorgeous face marred by those damn lip and nose piercings she insisted on having. But no matter what she did to herself she always looked, hmmm divine. There was no woman in this world like Rose. Her looks were just as deadly as she was. She was not a woman to be messed with. No this woman was a killer in more than one way.

"Belikov. Looking scruff as usual." Christian came up to me crocked smile on his face, a lighter being worked between his fingers as he walked closer to me.

"Pye, long time no see." He rolled his eyes at my nickname. Actually it had been Rose who had given it to him, since he could not seem to stay away from fire.

"Whatever look here the whole gang is here." My eyes rose again and caught Rose's, but what got me was Adrian standing near her.

He looked even worse than the last time I had seen it. It was clear always that there was something wrong with him. Something that our Society was trying to constantly keep at bay. The other three of us had always had to keep him at bay, but our time apart had clearly taken its toll on him. He was thinner, and the dark circles under his eyes almost black.

"Adrian." He nodded his head my way, but as usual never said anything back. He was easier to talk to via text.

I finally turned to greet Rose, but before I could she turned away, dragging Adrain along with her. Well, I suppose the woman was still mad at me. She was as stubborn as could be. But this time I knew she was going to have to stay. There was no way Victor would have us hunting on our own again. I had gotten some intel from a snooping little lady, and knew something big was coming our way.

"Dimitri, looking dashing." It had been a while since I had seen Natasha, but she still looked the same.

Age had done the woman well. And even though I had been tempted at times to take her up on her many offers, I stayed away. Her black hair and icy eyes reminded me too much of Christian, again bringing my suspicions up. They did not remember each other, and everyone said they were not related. But I was not stupid.

After a quiet dinner Victor led the four of us to his office. Four chairs lined up in front of his desk, left no room for us to question what we were to do. As if like computers we all sat down in order. Rose made it a point to lean closer to Christian, and make sure her eyes never fell my way.

"I have a job I need you all to work on for me." All our problems and thoughts were left behind. When Victor talked we all listened.

"I have a few people getting in my way per say. People that are trying to break The Society apart." His eyes swept over us landing on me last and staying there. "I need you to lead this group to success."

"Of course." I nodded my head and sat up straighter. I was suppose to be the leader of this group, but it was a lot easier said than done.

"Well I shall hand you all the files in the morning. I want you all rested up." He stood up leaving us all still sitting.

"Nice looks like the crew is back together again." Christian sat up flicking his lighter on and off.

"Maybe it will be fun." Adrian shifted in his chair and stood up abruptly. "I'm going to bed." Without anything else he left the room, Christian following in his wake. We were never really good at talking in person.

My eyes once again found themselves to Rose, who had not moved since the moment she had sat down. She was still there staring straight ahead. I could tell she was pissed. Overall Victor had been good to us. We had broken many rules and he had allowed us to break them. But when he wanted something we were to do so. Even I would shut my mouth and do as told.

Rose had always been good at never breaking the rules. She had slipped a few times. All the times being because of me. I knew it was why she resented me, why she tried to stay away. I did not feel bad though, I had wanted her to go along with everything. I had to put up a fight, in the end I would always win. That was until a year ago, when she had clearly had enough.

"Roza..."

"Don't you fucking start with me." She shot out of her chair, it falling to the ground in her haste. "I am doing this because I have to. What I do not have to do is get along with you."

"I digress Roza. I think we are going to have to get along." Her eyes found mine and a scowl crossed her features.

"You're so fucking cocky aren't you?" She shook her head in disgust and I moved closer.

"It can't be that bad. I mean you use to enjoy my company." Her eyes widened as I brought my hand to caress her cheek. She almost leaned into the touch, but pulled away before she could.

"Leave me alone Dimitri, or I swear..." I shoved her into the wall near the door before she could dart out or finish her sentence.

In one sudden movement I brought my face to hers and my lips roughly stole a kiss. She punched the side of my face at first but it was useless. She was strong, but I was stronger. I also handled pain very well. Not only that after a few seconds I felt her give in.

Kissing her was still the same. Nothing between us had changed, she just could not see it. Not only that I was going to have a hard time convincing her it was OK to do this, since doing this would get us into so much trouble. But my body wanted her, like I have never wanted or needed anything else.

Her teeth raked against my bottom lip, and I knew what she wanted. I opened my mouth letting her in, letting do as she pleased. She may fight me all she wanted but Rose, oh my Roza wanted me. And I would not lie I wanted her too. It was just not something that was permitted. A sharp pain made me stop kissing her and I fell to my knees.

"DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME." Her words were harsh and cold, but she was not fooling me. Her eyes told me everything I needed to know. She had enjoyed that, the rule book just weighed down on her making her stop. This was going to be a hell of a mission, if she let me survive long enough to even start it. With one more glare, and longing look Rose walked out of the room. But this time around she was going to listen to me. They all were.

**_So you all got the Russian POV.. What did you think? Never thought he would be the rebel of the group did ya? Do you think he will find his answers? What do you think him and Rose had before? And what is this mission about?_**

**_I want to let you all know that I am getting ready on Saturday to go on a super awesome Road trip. I am moving across country to California and am taking a vacation en-route. I am going to be camping a lot and will probably rarely have internet. This being said it may be a while before I can update, I am thinking maybe 3 weeks. I know its harsh and a lot longer than normal, but yea I got to go. I am going to try and write as I travel, but I cannot make any guarantees, I have a pretty epic trip planned out, that includes lots of hiking and camping! But if I can I will update when I can. Please, do not think I am not coming back, because I so will, I have so much more in store for you all... So leave me lots of reviews so I have something to look forward to when I finally get internet._**

**_ Thank you all again for all the love you are all amazing!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Rose's POV**

I lied ok? I fucking lied. Are you happy now? Dimitri Belikov was someone, some part of my life that I tried to pretend never happened. It was hard to pinpoint the exact reason as to why I tried to forget about him, but nothing ever made him go away. It was like the man was permanently imprinted in me, and nothing and surely no one could ever make him go away. I knew better than to voice this, him and I were forbidden from being together, but that did not stop him.

It had always been like this between us. There was this tense atmosphere around us, almost like an elastic band. And when it snapped we would always end up right next to each other. No matter how hard I tried it always ended up the same. We had fought it, and a lot at that. It was not something we were allowed to do. But in the end he always won, that strange feeling won.

He was always so persistent too. Always trying to get on my last nerve. Lately though there was something else going on with him. I would be lying if I said that was not the reason I had gotten up and left. He had been coming up with these ideas, no these theories about what had happened to us. I was completely content never knowing, but him not so much.

I never understood his obsession with having to know what happened to us and why. I mean from what I knew it did not matter. All of us had been horrible human beings, we were doing a lot better. I mean at least we were working and getting rid of people that were worthless. Plus, we had been taught from day one to never ask questions, we did as told without needing to know why.

Dimitri always was one to be in the knowing. He was the one to go to with questions, he would find an answer no matter what. He was a great resource, though he constantly wanted something from me in return. At times I did not mind it, but before I left it had been bothering me. I just wanted to do my job, to stay out of trouble. Dimitri did not want to get caught, but his mind worked differently than mine.

He had been bringing up such crazy ideas. Thinking something bad had happened, and we all had been lied to. I could not help but be mad at him. I believed the society, why would they lie to us? But Dimitri insisted time and time again that something was wrong. I left because he was going to get us in trouble, he was going to get us killed, but not if we were not together. I was in a way glad he had not changed, yet it still scared me.

I had made it up to my room in a hurry, Adrian trying to stop me but not succeeding. I prided myself with the level of my self control. It was why no matter what I was always Victor's favorite. It was why I got the better jobs, the better payout, and why he allowed me to stay away for so long. It was also why he had yet to ask any questions.

My time of allowance had met its end though. The phone call I had received was final and I knew there was no way I could not return. It was times like these when I wished I could just run away. I was not sure what I would do if I did, but every once in a while I thought it would be better than this.

I liked doing what I did. Not to mention I was good at it. I got the job done no matter what, and lived for the praise that came with it. But every once in a while I would feel it. I was not sure if it was an emotion or, the human that lived inside of me. Whatever it was I would feel that longing, my body almost knowing that it was missing out on something. Soon enough though the feeling would go away.

"Thinking too much can be a bad thing." I turned around from the window I had been staring at into the jade green eyes of Uncle Victor.

"I'm not thinking uncle, just processing." A smirk crossed his lips, causing the sides of his eyes to wrinkle. He was looking a lot older than the last time I had seen him. And not in a good way.

"Is it not all the same thing?" He took a few steps closer to me, and I could not help but wish he had not.

"I don't think so. I suppose I have been on my own for too long. It feels weird to think I will have to work with them." I had missed the boys, but I knew it was for the best that we were separated.

"You were all made to be together. It is how you all work best." He grabbed my hand, and it took all my might to not cringe away.

I had no idea where this feeling was coming from. I had always respected Uncle Victor. But right now I felt so far off. I could not help but blame Dimitri. He had planted so many things into my mind. Sometimes it was hard to know whether what I was thinking was my own or something someone else had put there.

"You have nothing to fear. Whatever you need we will all work together and get it done." I did not even need to say the words out loud.

We had all always worked well together, even with our differences. It was like we had all been connected from the very start. It had not been easy, but no matter what was thrown our way we had gotten the job done. It was only our clashing personalities that had been the real problem. It was something we had made sure to keep away from those in charge, because we were all suppose to be the same.

"Good to hear my dear. Get some sleep tomorrow I will be briefing you on everything you need to know." With that he walked away, but not before studying me more than I would have liked.

Sleep that night came but not until very late. I had spent most of the night trying to plan a way to not let Dimitri get to me. But I knew it was impossible. He was number one and whatever mission we would be on he would make sure I would be right by his side. No matter what was going on I was suppose to be his right hand man, or woman in my case. If something bad happened it would partly be my fault. And let me just say that I never failed.

_Breakfast the next morning..._

"Rose!" I had done a great job of avoiding Adrian the night before but I knew it could only last so long. His smile was huge, it was hard to think he was really one of us.

Not only that I hated to upset him. He was always all over the place. The thought had made me think he would never be part of the top four, but then again this is what had fueled me to make sure he was part of us. I had no idea what would have happened if he failed. And deep down inside I knew that could not happen. In the end Dimitri and I were the reason he was here. Another mess we had created, and had been able to hide.

"Adrian, why aren't you looking handsome as ever." I was about to hug him when someone walked into me slamming their shoulder against mine. I looked over into icy blue eyes, though I had been told time and time again they were not related to Christian, I had a hard time believing it.

"Ah Natasha nice to see you still look so... Ummm under clothed." God I hated that woman. And once again she was wearing close to nothing. Not that any of the men here would complain.

Her and I had never gotten along. She was a pale, thin, raven haired woman, who was far too cocky for her own good. She had tried for my spot but had failed miserably. I think it is why she hated me. Well, that and the fact that Dimitri would not give her the time of day. She blamed it on me, and even though I wanted to say that was not true I knew better.

"Ah Rosemarie I see nothing has changed with you, still trying to be something you are not." I decided not to humor her with a response and grabbed Adrian's hand so we could sit next to each other. I started up a conversation with him, though I had to admit my mind was elsewhere.

Hate was a weak word to say about how I felt about Tasha. My emotions were few, but I knew enough that I knew what I felt towards her was total and complete hate. There had always been something about her that was off, and well wrong. I went around doing as told but she was like a slut robot.

Everything Tasha did had a purpose. And usually she did it in order to screw someone over. Actually she had been the one to tell on Adrian. Telling the leaders that he was feeling too much to be on the top. Like I stated before Dimitri and I had to make up a lot to save him, but in the end like always we had won. We had to fight hard and dirty, but there was no way I was letting that bitch win.

I shook my head trying once again to rid myself of the thoughts and ideas that were roaming into my head. In the recent months my mind had been doing things I never imagined it could. I fear that everything Dimitri had once told me was the truth. What if who I was not better than the person I use to be. What if in reality Uncle Victor had created a monster.

"Hey Rose." Christian was a few feet away heading to the empty seat to my right. Adrian sat to my left gripping my hand tightly. I was actually happy to have Christian near me it would mean Dimitri would not try anything.

"Hey Pye... Sleep well?" I had not missed the petit blond that had snuck upstairs with him last night. Something that was completely prohibited. He had no time to answer me back as someone big and strong walked around him and straight towards me.

"Morning Roza." To my complete and utter disappointment Dimitri sat down next to me pushing Christian aside as he did. I immediately looked away and tried to talk to Adrian but I soon found out this whole ordeal was not going to be easy, especially when slut face opened her mouth.

"Oh Dimitri why don't you sit here next to me it's not as crowded." Over and over I told myself I did not care who he sat with, if anything I had wanted him away from me. Well, at least until she had offered him another place to go.

"Oh well I supp..." Dimitri started to stand up and my next actions happened without my consent.

"I think he is perfectly fine here, next to me." I yanked him back down and did not miss the smirk that took over his face. Tasha pouted and sent a glare my way, but it was something I was use to, something I ignored time and time again.

"Someone jealous." He leaned in close to my ear, his lips just barely touching my lobe.

"Not even in your wildest dreams." I leaned away as far as I could without catching Victors attention who was always watching.

"Oh but Roza my wildest dreams are not filled with jealousy, no." His voice was now thick with that Russian accent and without my consent my core started tingling. To make matters worse his hand landed on my thigh and I heard Adrian groan in disgust around me, mumbling how some things never changed.

"My dreams are filled with re-runs of that one time in Costa Rica... When we were alone... And naked..." With every word his voice became lower, accent thicker, his breath closer to my skin. Relentless, this man did not know when to give up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I grabbed his hand, making sure to twist his wrist, and not so lightly placed his hand on his own lap.

I saw a frown form on his face. And deep down I was disappointed he believed my lies. For the most part Dimitri was always cocky. He always knew what he wanted and got it. And on a few occasions it had worked on me, up until my sense of duty kicked in and I would push him away. He also was horrible at reading me, though there were times I thought it was because I was too good of a liar.

No matter how many times I had said no to Dimitri, he kept trying. I suppose it may have been because every once in a while I would let my guard down, I would let him in and truly enjoy doing so. But deep down inside I was scared. The things we had done were basically illegal in our line of work, in our new lives. Sex was forbidden between us, but he could be with Tasha. She was not an assassin, merely an assistant to the boss.

Tasha may have been the group slut, but she was not something Dimitri could get in trouble for doing. It was funny to think that we were encourage to do things with everyone who wasn't one of us. We could fornicate with the help, but not other assassins. It was why seeing Christian with the little blond last night had me on my toes, not that I would ever want to do anything with Adrian or Christain, but it was an odd set of rules. Rules that never seemed to stop Dimitri.

I never understood why he went after me. Why he would risk everything, just for a few moments of pleasure. But then again I was a hypocrite, because I would willing do the same with him. It was just hard when a voice, not my own, inside my head was screaming at me that this was all wrong. I was suppose to be emotionless, I was suppose to follow the rules. But what I did not understand was why something inside of me was always trying and wanting to fight this system.

After breakfast the four of us were ushered back into Victors office. Dimitri making sure to touch and talk to me every moment he could. This time though I did not stop him. In a way I had missed him, and the manly scent that came from him. I took the moment to enjoy his presence, but promised myself I would stop after this.

"I suppose you are wondering what your next job is." Victor rubbed his hands together and pointed to the seats in front of him. We all sat without any hesitation, whatever Victor wanted he got.

"I have something very important for you. There is a person I need. And I need them alive. Someone has taken her away from me. Made me, and many others think she was dead." He took a death breath in, and shook his head. But not in disappointment. No Victor had a plan and he was certain he was going to get his way.

"I need you all to bring my Janine back to me, and I need her back as soon as possible."

_**I know it has been forever. And I am not going to lie I had a very hard time writing this chapter. I had about million and one ways I wanted this to go but decided on this. I wanted everyone to see that Rose was feeling the indifference, but she still has that sense of loyalty to the Society. It may take her some time to work things out, so for now she's going to be fighting against what the boys think. But it should make for some interesting drama... So onward...**_

**_What did you think? About Christian and the blond? Who is she? About Tasha? About Adrian being saved by Rose and Dimitri time and time again? OF Dimitri not giving up? Also of Rose fighting her feelings? And Victor wanting them to get Janine? Didn't she die at the beginning of Sweet Treats?! Let me know what you think! From now on my updates should be constant sorry for the wait but my road trip was amazing!_**


	7. Chapter 6

Rose's POV

"Do you think this looks alright?" I found myself sitting in the middle of Adrian's bed with a ton of papers sprawled out around me. Last minute details making their way into my brain.

Adrian stood before me in a black suit, sporting a black button down and tie. He looked like a handsome devil. I had no idea why he was asking me for my opinion, but yet again I knew deep down he worked off his own insecurities. It was odd, how different him and I were. I put the paper I was reading down and made sure he knew I was being honest. I took the time to study him, making sure he saw my eyes trailing up and down him.

"Yes, thats a great look on you." A crocked smile crossed his features as he turned back to study himself in the mirror.

I was suppose to be getting ready myself, but something about the paperwork in front of me had been bugging me. We had been handed Janine Mazurs file, with strict instructions to bring her back alive no matter the cost. The mission itself was not the problem. I had no doubt in my mind that we could find this woman and bring her back in no time at all. Especially since all four of us were in on this.

Her file was plain, simple. Almost too simple. It stated her date of birth, where she grew up and her parents. It had no information on friends, or other family. It also had no reason as to why Victor wanted her so badly. Overall though there was nothing wrong with the words written on the pages.

No, the thing that bothered me the most was the picture accompanying the file. Janine Mazur was a woman in her mid forties. She had striking red hair, that formed in curls around her face. Her eyes glowed almost the color of a clear ocean. I had never seen anyone like her. For an older woman she was what some men would consider beautiful. But there was something about the woman that struck something inside of me.

Her facial features, her jawline, her nose reminded me of someone. Of something familiar. I shook my head for the millionth time and put the file down. I had been clearly around Dimitri for too long. He was once again filling my head with rubbish. It was his fault I had been over thinking this. He had to just mention that the woman looked familiar.

It angered me to no end how much that man was a pain in my ass. He was always doing or saying something that would work you to no end. It was like he was some kind of sneaky farmer, always planting a seed of doubt in you. Too bad for him I was what we would call a black thumb, there was no way that seed would sprout within me.

With a loud sigh and a wave I left the room and walked across the hall into my own hotel room. We had taken a flight the night before to some small town in Pennsylvania. It was literally in the middle of no where and only three small, and worn down hotels, or more motels, were in the area. We had checked in under false names, and worked hard to alter our appearances.

I did not have to worry too much since my pink hair would make anyone roll their eyes and look away. It had also caused Dimitri to give me a 2 hour lecture on the flight here about how I should dye it back to brown and let it grow out. He had this odd obsession with my hair, and I knew it bothered him that for the last two years I had messed with it to no end. It was part of the reason I had continued to do it, even when we had been apart.

I myself pulled out a similar suit to Adrian's. It was a lot more snug and would look amazing on me though. It was aimed to give us that men in black look, but even more it was suppose to show the don't mess with me attitude. I usually wore something a little more unique but tonight I did not feel like putting forth the extra effort.

I just wanted to get this mission done with. I wanted to go back and hopefully figure out a way so I could be on my own again. Being around the boys had brought up all the memories from our training days, and I did not mind that. No, it was the memories with Dimitri I did not want clawing their way back up, though I could feel them there, always nagging at me. Just like he was always doing.

With another shake of my head, I stripped off all my clothes and made my way into the shower. There was nothing like the feel of hot water against your back after a flight. I had never liked flying, it made me feel trapped, something I would never voice. I much preferred driving. The open road, the right car, yea it was freeing.

I let my head fall under the water and I watched as some of the pink dye washed off. It pooled around my feet and I could not help but stare at it. It was almost like everything else in my life. Never permeant and always changing.

The door to my room opening slowly and quietly, but not quiet enough had me reaching for my gun next to the sink. I let the water continue to run as I eased myself out of the shower. My hair was still dripping wet, but I had no time to worry about that. Some dumb ass was trying to get into my room, and they were going to pay. One handed I quickly put the robe on that hung on the back of the door, and caught my barring.

I closed my eyes and let my other senses kick in. It was part of our extensive training, so much so that we had spent three weeks on hearing things that were not meant to be heard. Everything sounded right and I almost went back in the shower thinking I was paranoid. This was a seedy part of town, but no one would actually try something, not with the guys being my neighbors. I thought that until I heard the noise I had been listening for.

Breathing. It was soft, calm, and so sure of itself. I let out a small growl of frustration. There was only one person who could sound like that. Only one person dumb enough to sneak into my room. I whipped the door open ready to tackle him down. One thing went wrong though, I was too angry and not totally in control. He was one step ahead of me. I had underestimated how close to the bathroom door he was. In a second he had the gun out of my hand it landing half way across the room and I landed on the bed.

I tried to struggle up but before I knew it Dimitri covered me with his much larger body. He had the nerve to smirk at me as I refused to give up. I bucked under him, I thrashed and even almost slapped him. All those which he stopped, all of which seemed to egg him on. I knew better though, I had no weapon and he had a tight hold on me. And honestly he felt good where he was.

"Rozzzza." He leaned closer to me, god this fucking Russian was something else. His eyes travelled up and down my body like I had done to Adrian earlier, except this time the look was erotic.

I hated my body for the way it reacted. I tried with all my might to not let him affect me. I rehearsed my rules and regulations over and over in my head. I even tried to buck some more. It was all useless the moment his hips dipped into mine and I felt how much he wanted me in that moment.

"Get off Dimitri." The words were meant to be harsh, a demand. Instead they came out low and my voice betrayed me by being husky.

"I know you don't want that. You're lying. Come on Roza, I can hear your heart beating fast." He pulled back just enough to press his ear against my chest, the action causing the robe to slip a bit open. Not enough to give him a complete view, but enough to cause him to press up to me a little closer.

I knew what he would hear, I could no longer control myself. My breathing joined my erotic heart, and I started to hate myself. An emotion only he had been able to bring out in me. I had worked so hard to hide everything in me, and here he was in matter of seconds breaking every wall I had built.

He lifted his head back to look at me and the smirk returned. The man was just fucking pure evil. I had no idea why he did this to me. The only conclusion I could come up with was that he wanted and needed to control me. A man like Dimitri would thrive knowing he could do such a thing to me. A man like Dimitri lived off the power he could have over someone, especially someone like me.

"I fucking swear Dimitri, I will fucking kill you." My resolve grew as I got angry at his controlling nature. He was not going to win. Not now.

"You won't kill me Roza." He chuckled lightly as his nose brushed against my neck.

I gasped and my eyes fluttered closed. I could feel his hand float down towards my thighs. I knew what was going to happen, and instead of stopping it, I pushed upward getting closer to him.

His hand landed on my inner thigh, inching up so fucking slowly. It was almost painful how slow he was going. His rough hand massaged me sensually and without my consent a small moan left me. I could feel my body readying itself for him. My core becoming wet, my stomach tightening.

"Tell me to stop Roza. Tell me and I'll leave you alone." He was giving me a way out. I should have said no, I should have demanded him to stop, instead I said nothing.

His hand on thigh lightly feathered up again. I could feel him hovering over my bare lips. I knew what I wanted and the thought that he was going to give it to me, made this all that much better. I readied myself for his next touch but it never came. His weight came off me and I was left breathing heavily.

"W-what are you doing?" My voice was shaky, I felt wrong. I felt like I needed something more.

"I'm proving a point Roza. You want me." He ran his hand through his hair and fixed his prominent erection. "I won't take you until you admit it to me."

With those words he walked out of the room. My eyes widened as I stared at the now closed door. I had no idea where to let my thoughts wonder to. Had that really just happened to me? Did he really just work me up, only to leave me hanging?

"That fucking bastard!" My hands fisted and I punched the mattress. I hated that man.

I had to work hard but in a matter of seconds I had my breathing under control. The only thing I did not have control over seemed to be my fucking vagina. It was such a traitor. How could I let him do that to me? How dare he do that to me?

I headed back into the shower this time turning the water cold. Not that it did much to help my throbbing core. He knew the effect he had on me. He knew that with time I would give in. It had been what I had done before. But this time it was different.

If Dimitri wanted to play me like that, then I was going to give him a fucking hell of a hard time. I was not going to play his little game. I was not going to be subjected to begging. It was not who I was. He should have known better. Yet again he never did know how to deal with me properly.

"Hey Rose you ok?" Christian eyed me warily as I made my way to the front lobby where we were to meet.

"Peachy." I knew I should have answered better, but I was fuming. And at the moment I did not care if he knew. Christian opened his mouth but was stopped when someone stood in front of us.

"Here." Dimitri walked over handing us both a paper. It was map of the location he had last spotted Janine. It seemed to be a warehouse not too far away.

I was a little thrown off by the location, but who was I to question it. Our fearless fucking jackass of a leader was in control. I snickered thinking about how this would pan out if he was wrong. Surely he would not throw me under the bus? No, he wouldn't not when he wanted something from me.

I looked up to nod but was caught off guard by the way he was looking at me. It was as if Dimitri was seeing me, but yet not. His eyes focused on me, but he seemed lost in his own world. I was beginning to get a little worried until he shook his head, giving me one last look before he turned away and grabbed Adrian by the arm.

"Trouble in paradise?" Christian nudged into my shoulder, and I rolled my eyes.

"There is not a paradise, so there cannot be any trouble." I started to walk but he caught my arm, a similar smirk to Dimitri's crossing his lips.

"Sometimes I think you should just give in Rose. Is it really worth the fight?" Without letting me answer he walked away leaving me speechless.

There were times when I truly thought Christian was on my side. He enjoyed being an assassin as much as I did. And he was pretty damn good at it. Not as good as Dimitri or I, but there was a reason he was number three. He followed the rules, and never once questioned anything handed to him.

Then there were times like this when I could not help but think he had started to wonder. He had been in contact with Dimitri this last year. I had yet to find out everything that had gone down since I had disappeared. But it seemed as if the boys had signed a pack. They were a lot closer than before. Even Adrian was talking to Dimitri, willingly.

My head ached. I had no idea why I was always fighting the feeling within me. I knew I had rules to follow. I knew I had a cause. The problem was I really had no idea why I did any of it. I rubbed my temples trying to make it all go away. I was here, I had a job, and I could not let anything get in the way.

"You ready?" Dimitri stood before me. He was stoic and so sure of himself. But I could see something flash in his eyes as he took me in.

"I'm always ready." I dropped my hands to my sides and stood up straight.

"Good that's just the way I like you." He winked at me and turned his back on me. A shiver made its way through me. No matter what he would always have this effect on me. God I fucking hated him.

_**Ha I know the chapter did not seem like much but I hope you all caught on to the little things! And how much of a tease Dimitri just was! How many of you thought they were going to go at it? I'm planning something between them but I need it to happen at just the right moment, which is usually when you least expect it. **_

**_So what did you think? Will she give in? Will he give up? And who wants the next chapter?_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Rose's POV**

Easy. I swear I had heard the word about 100 times today. This mission was suppose to be easy. Barely any effort was going to have to be put forth. We had a plan, and it was going to work. At least that is what the boys kept on telling me. After about an hour of Dimitri explaining everything to me, I had started to see that he was right. Everything he had gathered was clear facts, and it was everything we would need to work with. Maybe I was just being my normal pain the ass, I did like arguing about everything with the man.

"And how the fuck did you miss fucking 30 armed and ready guards?" I was currently behind a metal barrel being shot at by at least 30 different men, with at least 30 different guns. Yea, easy. Easy my fucking ass.

"Shut up Rose!" Dimitri was starting to get pissed off at me and was doing nothing to hide it. I had no idea why though, he was the one who had screwed up. He ducked and rolled away from me, barely missing being shot at.

I was certain it had to do with the fact that for the last twenty minutes or so I had been badgering him with the sentence no one liked, "I told you so." But I seriously had. I told him it all seemed too perfect, that I thought something was wrong. Did that big headed dick wad listen to me? No, he didn't and now I was being shot at. Of course why would he listen to me, he was number one, always right. What an ass!

"We need to circle around the front." Christian had made his way to me, and was looking me right in the eye, just as two bullets whizzed by him, he had no reaction to them though, he was on beast mode. We all were. Being shot at made you snap right to attention. Except Adrian apparently. I stole one glance at him and chuckled slightly.

"How do you propose we do that? I mean we are over powered at the moment." My voice was raised a bit, the commotion behind me making it hard to be heard. Not only that it was starting to give me a headache. How much ammo did these guys have?

"We just need a distraction." His eyes sparkled. I knew exactly what he wanted to do, only one thing would get him this excited.

"Just do it." I started to roll away and stopped. "Just don't fucking blow me up. I swear if you do what you did in Mylasia I will kill you!"

His only answer was a smile. He was rather proud of what he had done there. I was not so impressed. He was always telling that story, and I hated it. Christian and I had found ourselves trapped in a building full of men wanting to kill us. Angry big men at that. It did not help that we had just killed their big boss man either. We had almost made it out when they had trapped us in a room. We had tried everything to get out, but nothing had helped. I was about to call in for back up, when my eyes had found Christian.

That was when Christian started gathering things around the room and building. I knew Christian liked playing with fire, but it was not until that day that I knew exactly how much. The damn man had built a bomb out of barely anything. He had set it and told me to hide. Only thing was the bomb was a lot stronger than it should have been for the room we were in. We had both been sent back flying and after we had made it out I could barely walk for a week.

I came back to the present and smiled at him. He was crazy. But I liked him for it. It sure did make for some good entertainment. I ducked and rolled heading towards where Dimitri sat, back to a barrel trying to get away from me. I dodged a few bullets and shot back catching someone in the shoulder. I landed in front of Dimitri who was loading up his two guns and inspecting them throughly. I rolled my eyes at him. He was trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Christian's going to blow shit up again." I stated as a matter of fact. He looked up slowly barely catching my eyes and nodded.

"We should probably move before he blows us up too." Again he looked up and nodded, just barely. Now he was starting to piss me off.

I sighed heavily and sat down next to Dimitri. I looked around and spotted Adrian nestled in between two barrels. Where he had been for the last thirty minutes or so. He seemed bored, and if I was not mistaken he might have been napping. That man was truly something else. He was a bit crazy if you asked me. But then again I believe we all were. Only he would sit back and nap while being shot at.

"I think he's getting ready to wipe everything out of existence." I looked up confused until Dimitri nodded over to Christian.

He most definitely was going to kill us all. In front of him was one of his homemade bombs. How he had built it so quickly I would never know. But from the looks of it, he was trying to build a nuclear bomb. I sighed again getting ready to run away from it. I knew getting as far from it would be the main goal. He ducked and rolled towards us a shit eating grin on his face.

"Sixty seconds people lets move." As always he gave us barely enough time to evade whatever disaster he had created.

The three of us got up quickly heading to where Adrian was nodding off. As we ran past him, dodging bullets of course, Dimitri grabbed Adrian by the arm pulling him along. Without missing a beat he started running with us, shooting over his shoulder. We had a goal to make it to the far back of the room but as always sixty seconds was not enough time. It never was but he always set the timer the same. Maybe because he was trying to test us, or maybe he wanted to fucking die.

Just as we were about to bolt behind protection Christians bomb from hell went off. It was loud, and lethal. It was also then that Adrian's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He eyed the explosion he was clearly not aware of and then his eyes landed on the barrels around us.

"What the fuck Christian these barrels are fucking filled with gasoline." We all made eye contact for a second before we ran full force to the doors a few feet away. I was certain we would not make it, but without hesitation Dimitri opened the door and waved us through.

Just as I made it through the explosion grew and I flew out the door. The force of the explosion causing all of us to land 15 feet away. And with my luck I had a huge dumb ass Russian land on me. I used it to my advantage meanwhile though making sure any debris landed on him and not me.

"Seriously Christian what the fuck is wrong with you?" I watched out of the corner of my eye as Adrian stood up and starting wiping away at his suit, not that it was helping any. It was ruined beyond repair. Him and Christian started arguing, probably about who was crazier. I smiled at the thought just as I noticed Dimitri was still on me.

I went to look at him and was startled once again by the look in his eyes. He was looking at me once again like he was seeing me but really not. This time I let him do it. There was something so familiar about the way he was looking at me. It sent something through me I had never felt before. But I thought it was impossible. Dimitri and I had only just met 5 years ago. In training.

"Do you sometimes feel like we are something we never thought we could be?" His question caught me off guard. But his eyes held mine, he was being serious, even though the timing was horrible.

I was confused at how to answer it. In a way it had always been different to be around him. Like I had known him in another life. Then there were times when I thought I was the one going crazy. There was no way we had known each other. From what I had learned we grew up on opposite sides of the world.

"What if they lied Roza?" His words were serious and I was almost trapped in the web he was spinning, almost.

"Come on guys have sex on your own time. She's getting away." With all the might he had Dimitri stood up offering me his hand.

I took it quietly and let what he had just said sink in. How had he known what I was thinking? It was like he could read me. Read me in a way only someone who really knew me could. I shook my head. I think being around him was making me insane.

"Hello! Earth to Rose!" Christian stood before me pushing me towards our motorcycles. We had left them hidden knowing we would probably need a fast way out. And the motorcycles were the best way. Not only that one car would not be able to follow the four of us. Perfect exit strategy.

We hopped on and Dimitri sped off first towards the car that Janine had just been shoved into. I gave the warehouse one last glance as something else decided to exploded.

I shifted my bike to match its speed and caught up with Dimitri in no time. The car was driving fast but it had nothing on the speed against our bikes. We were given all the best tools to complete the job. On instinct I took out my gun shooting at the tires of the car. I was sure they would be protected, but was surprised when one of them exploded.

A few bullets being shot from the car came our way, but they had bad aim. The four of us surrounded the car. The guys finished off the tires and I shot out a window. A female scream echoed through my ears. I wasted no time though, with the window shot out, I threw myself from the bike into the still moving car.

There were three men in the car. I quickly took out the one next to Janine. Christian helped with the passenger. There was no need to kill the driver, at least not yet. With all the strength I had left I pushed the small red headed woman to the window who was kicking and screaming, it took all my might not to shoot her. Dimitri grabbed her effortlessly. I was about to jump out myself onto Christian's bike when the driver spoke.

"Rose? Rose is that you?" His voice was off and made me turn towards him. He had also swerved the car causing me to fall back inside.

Staring back at me was a man about 30 years of age, maybe younger. All I knew was that he held a striking resemblance to the woman we had just taken. His red hair, freckled face, and not to mention the ocean blue eyes. He too looked so familiar and it was more than his resemblance to Janine. It also did not help that he knew my name. How did he know me. I had no time to get an answer as Christian yelled at me to hurry up.

"What the hell took you so long?" I gripped his waist tightly but said nothing. Before I knew it we had lost the car, and were heading back to our personal airport.

The woman was limp in Dimitri's arms as he was carrying her into the now ready plane. I did not need to ask why she was unconscious, she must have started to give him a hard time. The four of us did not do well with talkative captives. It never ended well. Janine had learned this the hard way apparently.

"Well that was an adventure." Adrian as always decided to sit in front of me. "I thought for sure we were goners."

"Shut up Adrian." I rubbed my head, it was suddenly starting to kill me.

"You know Christian is a pro with those bombs. I mean he's a total retard, but hey that was cool." He kept on chattering on, not listening to me.

My head felt like it was going to explode though. There was something about that man that was driving me mad. How had he known my name? Who was he? I had so many questions but I knew I was never going to be getting any answers. I mean it could have all just been a crazy coincidence.

"I love those motorcycles. God are they fast." Adrian sat up on his chair and looked back at me. "Did you see the wheelie I did?"

"Adrian I said shut the fuck up." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, an image of the red haired man flickering into my view, except he looked different, younger.

"Whoa Rose you don't look good, are you hurt?" I felt someone sit next to me but the pain in my head was becoming too much.

"I have a headache." Another face flickered in my mind, this boy looking nothing like the other. He was young, with golden hair. He must have been about 10. As I watched he ran and flung himself into someones arms. The person spun them him around and I was nearly floored when I saw who it was.

"Rose, Roza are you ok?" My eyes shot open and I stared straight into Dimitri's eyes. Why was he with that boy.

"I-I..." I stuttered slightly but could not get anything else out.

My head suddenly exploded with pain. Flashes of things I had never seen coming into view. Most of it was a blur. But the one thing I kept seeing was that little boy and that man. I felt like I was going insane. What the hell was happening to me.

"MY HEAD!" I flew out of my seat and over Dimitri. "Please make it stop! Make them go away." I was backing away from Dimitri who was now following me down the aisle.

"Roza what's wrong." Dimitri looked to Christian and Adrian for help but they looked as lost as Dimitri did. Hell I felt fucking lost.

My head hurt so much. I felt my knees give in and I fell to the floor, just as I felt the plane take off. The action causing me to fall over even more so. I felt something hit my head, and everything started to go black. With a sigh of relief I let go. Anything had to be better than that horrible pain.

**_Oh goodness what just happened to Rose? Totally stole that idea from the Frostbite book! What did you think? What did you think of their epic escape? who was that man? And the little boy? And who think Rose saw some memories? What's going to happen when she wakes up!?_**

**_Just a quick note I may or may not disappear for a bit, not as long as before. But we got a house and need to move in. Get internet set up and all that fun stuff. Hopefully it won't affect my updates. Just as long as the internet people get the job done when they are suppose to! Until next time I hope you enjoyed this!_**


End file.
